


Drunken Amateur Hour

by Chrysantheous



Series: The Tiger Beat [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Drunk Sex, F/M, Marijuana/Cannabis Use, Spit Kink, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysantheous/pseuds/Chrysantheous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place in the same universe as the "Of Tiger Beat..." story. We've decided to make this a series where we would just have our characters engage in silly/sexy stories every so often! And if you have any prompt suggestion, whether it be smutty or fluffy, leave them in the comments! Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>~~Your friendly neighborhood Chrysantheous~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunken Amateur Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the "Of Tiger Beat..." story. We've decided to make this a series where we would just have our characters engage in silly/sexy stories every so often! And if you have any prompt suggestion, whether it be smutty or fluffy, leave them in the comments! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~Your friendly neighborhood Chrysantheous~~

My body is sprawled out across the bed, face buried deep into my pillow. A bit of drool dribbles down the corner of my mouth, and a teen magazine is draped over my head. I am in a deep sleep, just about comatose, and I am in heaven. Nothing short of a bomb could wake me right now. All is good, until a tall, stocky man bursts through my bedroom door, with a pot in one hand, and a soup ladle in the other.

“It’s time to wake up, lazy bones!” Aether yells as he bangs the two kitchen objects together, like giant, perky asshole. 

I groan in annoyance, burrowing my face deeper into the pillow, covering my ears with my hands. 

“No, no! None of that nonsense.” He tears the blanket from my body with a flourish. “It’s quarter to 10, and the night is young!”

“Alright, jerk,” I groan in mock annoyance, “I'm awake.” I roll over and see him standing there, brandishing the pot and ladle like he’s ready to go to war, eyes twinkling merrily. “No need for the weapons.” 

Aether drops the pot and ladle on the bed and reaches out to grab me by the wrists, pulling me upright. I groan and flop dramatically against him, hugging him tightly. 

“What's the plan? And since when were you a drummer?” I teased. “Don't give up your day job!” 

“Har har,” he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Aether takes me by the hands and hoists me up to my feet. 

“Now,” he lifts his mask a little and gives me a final kiss on my forehead, before backing away from me. “I'd like you to gussy yourself up, and meet me downstairs when you're ready.” He playfully taps the end of my nose.

I roll my eyes and stomp away to rummage through the closet. “I don't understand why I gotta get dressed up!” I yell as I make my way to the en suite bathroom with my things, throwing my hands up in confusion. 

“Because I said so!” he yells back, walking out of the bedroom.

“Yes, Sir,” I mumble as I stand in the doorway. Aether turns back around, and through his silver mask, I saw his eyes glow. He said nothing, but chuckled darkly and just walked out of the room. 

I lean into the bathroom mirror and wipe the excess eyeshadow from underneath my eyes. Natural looking makeup for an evening in, I decide. Nothing too fancy. Subtle smokey eye and a tiny version of my signature winged eyeliner. I grab a soft scented perfume, one Aether gifted me a while back, spritz some in the air and walk through the spray. After a little ruffle of my hair, I'm all done and I walk out of the bathroom. 

As I make my way through the bedroom, I hear the stereo playing something vaguely familiar downstairs in the living room. I walk closer to the source of the music, and begin to recognize the song that’s playing. It’s “Say My Name” by Destiny’s Child. What the fuck? I giggle and have to clap my hand over my mouth to suppress a loud snort as he wholeheartedly tears into the chorus. First it was the damn teen magazine, now it's pop music from the 90s. Tears sting my eyes when I hear Aether singing the descant parts as well, voice cracking.

“Say my name! Say my name! You're actin’ kinda shady! Ain't callin’ me baby! Why the sudden change?!” Aether screams the lyrics at the top of his lungs, his accent adding to the hilarity of the situation. I see an opportunity in the lyrics to make myself known. 

“AETHER! MY BABY!” I yell, throwing my arms up dramatically as I spring into the room. 

He stops dead in his tracks, a long candle in his hand acting as an impromptu microphone. “H-how long have you been listening?” he stutters, completely flustered. 

“Long enough.” I choke back a laugh, tears welling up in my eyes. 

Embarrassed, Aether grabs the stereo remote and turns down the music. He turns back towards me and his mortification fades as he finally takes a good look at me. His eyes sparkle hotly as he takes in my outfit. 

I'm wearing a silky camisole with lace along the bustline, tucked into a short, leather pencil skirt, and thigh high stockings held up by garters. I run my hands up and down my sides as I watch his eyes scan my body. 

“Wow,” Aether says, finally. He takes me by the hand and spins me around. “You look great.” 

I smiled and bow my head a bit in gratitude, blushing at the compliment. Behind him, I notice the coffee table is set with a lit candle, an expensive bottle of red wine, and a pair of wine glasses. 

I furrow my eyebrows and look at him. “I thought we were drinking tonight.” 

He looks down at me, and cocks his head to the side. “I-I don't understand. There's wine right there,” he says, confused. 

I tsk at him, shaking my head with a sly smile. I walk towards the liquor cabinet, and pull out a bottle of Jäger. 

“If I'm staying home and drinking,” I take the bottle and two shot glasses and make my way back to him. “I'm getting fucked up. And you're coming with me.” I shoo him toward the couch and ease myself down next to him. 

Aether lets out a hearty laugh, and shakes his head. “I'm so glad you said that.” 

I set the glasses down on the table and proceed to pour the shots, sliding one in his direction. He stands up suddenly and pats his pockets, searching for something. Aether digs into his pockets and pulls something out. He whistles at me to get my attention and as I looked up at the object in his hand, my eyes shoot up to his. 

“Okay, so in the spirit of getting fucked up, you're smoking this fat joint with me...just so you know,” he winks before tipping his mask up a bit, slipping the joint between his lips and lighting it. 

I rub my hands together with glee. Boy, am I in for a night. 

Four or five shots, and a joint later, we are on the couch, a writhing heap of body parts. Lips gliding over lips, hands clumsily exploring every inch of each other's bodies. Moaning and groaning mixed with the soft music playing in the background. I giggle as I breakaway from his hungry mouth. I lounge back on the couch and throw my legs over his lap. I watch his eyes sparkle as he takes in the length of my legs.

“Do you like my stockings?” I slur teasingly, running my hands slowly up my left leg. He follows my hand’s movements, breathing a bit heavier than usual. Nervously, he adjusts his mask to cover his lips, but not before I catch a glimpse of his teeth raking across his lower lip. 

“Problem?” I ask, my fingers making their way up to my inner thigh. 

Aether's eyes keep following my hand as he begins caressing my leg. “No problem at all.” He chuckles as he begins his ascent up my thigh. 

I push his hand away and giggle, shifting my position so that I am leaning over his lap, my backside in the air. I wiggle my hips as I reach across him for the bottle of Jäger and my glass, pouring myself another drink. 

Suddenly, I feel a sharp smack on my ass, and I let out a small yelp. “Don't tease me,” Aether says darkly, his hand smoothing the cheek he struck. 

I sit back and take my shot then pour another one for him. I shift myself again, so that I'm straddling his lap. Aether's strong hands grip my hips and pull me closer. His bright blue eyes have turned dark with lust. I smile as I tip his mask up a little bit to expose his mouth. I run the backs of my fingers across his cheek and he leans into my touch.

“Open up,” I say softly, pressing the shot glass up to his lips. 

He parts his lips slightly, allowing me to tip the glass, and pour the liquid into his mouth. I pull the glass away and kiss him, sucking gently on his lower lip and savoring the taste of licorice from his mouth.

My eyes slide closed as Aether’s hands caress my neck. He runs his hands down my arms and takes the bottle and glass from my hands. Opening my eyes again, I giggle and sway gently as he pours another shot. I open my mouth, eagerly awaiting the shot. He bumps the glass against my teeth as he pours the drink into my mouth, and some of it runs out the corner of my mouth, and down my neck. 

“Hey, hey!” I giggled. “You totally missed my mouth. I’m all sticky now, ya drunk jerk!” 

I begin to reach up to wipe the mess off my neck, but Aether gently pulls my hand away, twining his fingers with mine. I look into his dark eyes, and he stares back into mine, before leaning in and slowly running his warm tongue over my neck, cleaning up the sticky mess with his mouth. 

His breath is hot against my neck as he pulls me close. I squirm a bit, biting my lip as his tongue reaches my jawline. Aether finishes the job by leaving a small love bite on my neck, making me moan softly. 

Beneath me, I feel a bulge growing. I decide it's my turn to make him squirm. I grin mischievously and begin to grind my hips slowly against his. He leans back against the couch, pleasured sigh escapes his lips as his hands grab my hips. His head lolls back, and his strong hands guide my movements. 

One of Aether’s hands leave my hips, and slowly trails its way up under my skirt. He runs his fingers delicately around the top of my stocking before, grunting softly before sliding them up farther. He gasps sharply, and his eyes shoot back into mine. 

“You've got to be…? You’re not wearing any panties?” he slurs, tilting his head to one side. 

I smirk and shake my head no, reveling in the delightful shock in his eyes.

Aether growls and grabs my ass with both hands. “Mmm, fuck it, you’re coming with me,” he says as he stands and lifts me up with him. I squeal and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. 

We reach the bedroom, and we are a sloppy mess of kisses and touching. Aether sets me down to my feet, and I step back. We clumsily remove our clothes. My hair gets caught in my top, and he’s struggling with the buttons of his. 

I decide not to remove my skirt, but instead, lift it up and show off my wetness. 

He chuckles darkly. “Oh, you’re in for it now, you little minx.” 

Aether begins to remove his pants, and trips and falls as he tries to step out of them. With a mix of English and Swedish curses, he lies there defeated, panting from the exertion. 

I try hard and fail to keep a straight face as I watch him weakly try to kick his feet free. I snort and walk over to him. Hooking my hair behind my ear, I poke him softly in the ribs with my toes. He giggles and balls up, trying to protect himself from my tickling, pawing at my foot. 

“That is not how that works, silly ghoul!” 

“Don't tell me how to live my life,” he grumbles as he continues to struggle with his pants, frantically flailing around. 

I give him one final jab in the ribs and turn to see if I can untangle his not so graceful legs from his pants. As I lean down to grab his pants, I hear a grunt as Aether's hands grab at my hips again. He startles me and I jump, letting out a squeal. He manages to grab the hem of my skirt and I lose my balance, bursting into hysterical laughter he pulls me back to land on the floor next to him.

“Your pants,” I protest, “I was trying to help you, you-”

With a playful growl, he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me over on top of him. I hook my leg across his hips and straddle him. Aether reaches up and pushes my hair back from my face, running his hands down my back. I sigh and relax against him, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed against me. 

“You,” he slurs, a small hiccup escapes him. “Are so fucking hot.” His hands find their way to my breasts. He squeezes them firmly, grunting softly as he does. I feel his length hardening again underneath me, and I begin to grind against him once more. 

“Mm, yes,” I say as I sit up, gently running my nails down his chest. “What else?” I coo, grinding tortuously slow, “What do you want? Tell me.” 

His eyes slide closed behind his mask, and he writhes beneath me, grabbing my hips and pulling me tightly against his cock. 

“Clever girl,” he growls as I grab his hands tightly, “You want to know what I want, huh?”

I nod as I bite my lip. His cock is pushing incessantly at my clit, and he's got me held so tightly I'm helpless to do anything about it. 

“You're gonna be a good girl,” he pauses for a hiccup, ”and give me what I want, right?”

I don't know what's more intoxicating, the lust, or the buzz from the Jäger and pot, but I'm helpless now.

“I-I promise,” I stammer, eyes locking with his. 

“I want,” he pauses, hand sliding up between my breasts to grip my chin firmly, “Your mouth.” He gently pulls at my chin, forcing me to open my mouth. I lick his finger and smile before climbing off of him and kneeling beside him. 

Aether shakes his head, and twirls his finger. “Turn around,” he demands, grabbing at my thighs. “Show that ass off for me.” 

I grin, my bottom lip caught between my teeth as I oblige, turning around and wiggling my hips at him. 

He chuckles darkly and strikes me hard on my bare ass, making me yelp from the shock. “Your skin turns such a lovely shade of pink when I smack it,” he says between his teeth, caressing the cheek he smacked. His ring cuffs cool down the heat of his spank. 

I arch my back, one of my hands caress his torso, following the trail of tawny hair down over his belly. Despite himself, he bites off a giggle as my finger circles his belly button. The other hand caresses his inner thighs, my nails raising pink lines along his fair skin. Another smack hits my ass, as Aether swears under his breath. I watch as his cock twitches, eagerly anticipating the touch of my hands. 

He pulls back one of my garter straps, and lets it snap against my skin. “Don't keep me waiting,” he growls. 

With that as my cue, I grab his hard cock, and stroke him gently. He sighs, and his head thuds against the floor as his fingers dig into me, gripping my ass hard. 

“Tell me what you want,” I moan, finishing my sentence with a lick on the head of his cock. Aether inhales sharply, a soft whimper escapes him. He strokes my calf, feeling the fabric of my stockings on his rough hands. 

“Spit on it,” Aether growls through his teeth, “Please.” 

The need in his voice is unbelievably arousing. I take a shaky breath and straighten up a bit, pulling as much spit into my mouth as I can. I purse my lips and let the saliva dribble slowly from my mouth. Aether cries out softly as my spit hits his cock, which trembles in my grip. I empty my mouth over him and begin to slowly stroke him as my spit coats his cock and my hand. I lower my mouth to him, running the tip of my tongue around his head as my hand slips over him. Aether tries to buck his hips up into my face, but I push him down. He shudders as I wrap my lips around him, gradually taking him deeper and deeper into my mouth.

As I take my time with his pleasure. I enjoy this, the taste of him, the slickness of my saliva on my hand as I break him, slow and sweet. He responds to me freely, the evening’s “entertainment” appears to have made him even more vocal than usual. He hisses and groans my name as he digs his fingers into my thigh, and I smile inwardly. 

I feel Aether scrabbling around on the floor for something. As I take him deep into my mouth once more, I suddenly feel one of his hands run through my hair. “Look at me,” he demands, as his gentle stroking becomes a tight grip, taking a handful of my hair at the scalp. 

I moan softly against him as he pulls my head around, forcing me to oblige his request. My eyes meet his for a moment, mesmerized by the heat filling them, before I realize he has something in his hand. Shifting my focus away from his gaze, I fix my eyes on the object Aether had in his other hand. It is his phone. 

I pop him out of my mouth, looking up at him curiously. “Are you recording this?” I ask, my hand still stroking him gently. 

Aether’s eyes shoot from the phone's screen, directly into my own, a glint of worry filling them. 

“I'm sorry,” he begins to lower the phone into the floor. “I'll stop.” 

I smile, reaching over to his hand. “No, no.” I take the phone and turn the camera back on. “I like this. I want you to record it.” I say as I shift my position and settle myself between his legs, my hands gently caressing his inner thighs. I look into his eyes and smile, before looking at the lens of his phone’s camera. I decide to put on a little show for him. 

Eyes locked on the lens, I grip the base of his cock with one hand. I rake my other hand through my hair and sweep it all over my shoulder. I run my tongue from root to tip, slowly, gaze remaining unbroken. My eyes slide shut as I close my lips around his head, tongue flicking across it. 

“Good,” Aether groans, ”that's so good, babe.”

I hum appreciatively against him, giving him a final flick of the tongue as I let him slide from my mouth. 

“You like that, huh?”

“Fuck, you know I do,” his cock twitched eagerly in my hand. “You look so fucking unbelievable with my cock in your mouth.”

“I know something else you like.” I paused to place a wet kiss on his shaft and was rewarded with another curse. “Something I want to give you again.”

“What's that, hmm?”

“Something I know you're gonna want again, for the record. Are you ready?” I begin to stroke him once more.

“Jesus Christ, babe, you're such a fucking tease!”

Smiling sweetly for the camera, I raise myself up a bit and pause, enjoying the frustration and anticipation playing across his eyes. Slowly, I let a stream of spit escape from my mouth. As soon as he realizes what I'm doing, he lets out a cry that increases in volume as he watches the spit get closer to his cock. As it hits him with a soft splat, he bucks his hips and curses my thoroughly. I waste no time allowing him to recover himself. I work him into my mouth, taking him deeper with each bob of my head. 

I look back up at him only to see that he's not only losing his grip, but he's also losing his phone. He's currently doing some Blair Witch level filming of the dust bunnies under the bed. Without breaking my rhythm, I reach up and poke his belly button to get his attention back on task, and delicately pull his phone back up into position. 

“Fuck, you do like this,” he laughs breathily. “My little minx just loves the camera, doesn't she?”

I paused with his head just barely in my mouth and gave a quick nod before burying him deeply once more.

“Take it all for me, now,” he runs his hand through my hair, tangling his fingers tightly. “Show me how good you can do it.”

Aether pushes me down further on his cock. I close my eyes and relax as I let him take control. Soon, his cock is nudging the back of my throat, but the sounds of his moans are so exquisite, it's worth it. 

With a tearful eye, I look up at the camera lens, my eyes begging him through the screen to release me. Aether finally pulls me by my hair, lifting my head up off his cock. I cough and sniffle, my spit dribbling from my chin down onto my breasts and onto his thighs. 

“Mmm look at this wonderful mess you made,” he slurred, brushing my hair from my face with his free hand. 

“I think my cock would look better inside some place else.” Aether says, pausing the recording and sitting himself up. 

My hand stays on his length, stroking him slowly with a firm grip. “Is that so? Where, pray tell, would that be?” 

I begin to stand, fixing my skirt and pulling back down a bit. He grabs into the dresser for support as he finally frees himself from his pants and stumbles to his feet. 

He walks over to me, his eyes glowing deviously behind his mask. In one swift motion, he lifts me and throws me onto the bed behind me. I squeal and giggle, biting my lip in anticipation. I watch as he towers over me like a beast stalking his prey. I raise my hand to my mouth and lick my fingers slowly, never breaking eye contact with the ghoul. I slip my wet fingers down between my legs and whisper his name as I begin to circle my clit. 

Aether grumbles something incoherent underneath his breath before turning to the nightstand, opening the drawer and rummaging through it in search of something. After a moment, he turns his head towards me and winks before closing the drawer and propping his phone up against some books with the screen turned towards us. After pressing record, he walks back towards the bed.  
He throws a bottle of lube next to me before leaning over and flipping me onto my stomach.

“Arch your back,” he says darkly, lifting me up by my hips. 

I prop myself up on my hands and knees, doing as he says and arching my back. He suddenly pushes my skirt up over my hips, exposing my ass to him. He grins, gripping one of my cheeks. 

Aether looks at his phone, and reaches over to start the camera again. “Hmmm, let me finish my little movie,” he chuckles darkly. 

I look back at him with a grin, as he spreads my cheeks apart. 

“Decisions, decisions…,” he coos. “I can fuck you ragged in this tight little wet cunt of yours,” he says, using one of his hands to caress my wet folds. My hips grind against his marvelous touch, and I moan softly. “Or, I could switch it up a bit.” He begins to trail his fingers up to my puckered hole. “And fuck this tight little ass of yours, just for the video.” 

I shudder as his wet fingers circle my asshole. He presses a bit harder and grips my hip tightly. He laughs darkly as he continues. 

“What do you think, hm?” He leans over me, cock pressing against my butt as he pulls my head back by the hair to whisper in my ear. “Tell me now, what should I do?” 

He releases his grip on my hair and pushes my shoulders down into the bed, leaving my hips in the air. Aether runs his nails slowly from shoulders to asscheek, ending with a slap. I crane my head around to watch him as he sticks his fingers in his mouth before returning them to circle my asshole. Aether strokes himself as I groan his name and push back against his probing fingers. 

“Fuck, babe, I like that.”

“I knew you would,” he pushes harder and I gasp at the welcome intrusion. “You’d do anything for me now, wouldn't you?” 

I moaned in agreement, almost past caring what he did. So long as he fucked me, so long as I had his cock inside me, I would indeed give him whatever he wanted. 

Aether’s nimble fingers continue to rub and press at my throbbing anus. I gasped as he suddenly begins to rub the head of his cock against my clit.

“You like that,” he hisses as he continues. Between his hand and cock, I'm so turned on I can feel every heartbeat in my cunt, pulsing hotly. “I know something else you'll like.”

Before I know what's happening, he's tipped up his mask and has buried his face in my cunt. Both hands hold my legs tightly as he languidly works his mouth from clit to slit and finally to my waiting asshole. I gasp his name as he encircles my hole with his lips, tongue probing. He breaks away, taking a moment to nip at my buttcheek before resuming his sweet torment of my asshole. His breath is hot against me as his fingers find my clit. I arch my back farther as I find myself begging him for more. 

Aether straightens up and spread my cheeks, fingers digging into their soft flesh. I crane my head around to see what he's doing just in time to see him smile and let a thick stream of spit fall from his lips. I jump a bit and gasp as I feel it trickle down between my cheeks. 

“You want more?” he rasps, “You gotta ask for it.”

“Aether, yes! I need it...don't stop.”

“Manners! That's not how you ask for things, is it?”

“Fuck, Aether...p-please! Please, keep going.”

“Mmm, that's what I like to hear.”

I hear Aether with the lube, and gasp as the cold gel hits my tender skin. He runs his finger through it before stopping to push firmly on my entrance.  
He slowly begins to work his slick finger inside me, and I rock back against him, taking him deeper. I feel the cool of his ring cuffs against my entrance, sending shivers throughout my body. My fingers find my clit as he works a second digit inside me. His clever fingers curl and thrust as he draws me open.

Suddenly, he stops and begins to slowly withdraw his fingers from me. I'm left empty and desperate for more. Aether leans down, and holds his fingers to my face. “Open your mouth,” he demands. 

Without hesitation, I open my mouth and gleefully suck on his fingers, my eyes glued on the screen of his phone. 

“Mmm fuck, you're a dirty girl, aren't you?” His free hand spanks my ass hard. 

I nod my head and wiggle my hips, egging him on. With another chuckle, he slips his finger out of my mouth, and into his. 

“Do you think that ass is ready for something...bigger?” he teases, running his cock between my ass cheeks. 

I whimper, mentally begging him to slip his hardness inside my tight hole. I back myself up onto him, as I look back into his dark eyes. 

“Please, Aether,” I beg, my lip trembling. “Fuck me. I need you inside me.” 

Taking that as his cue, he takes the bottle of lube and squirts some onto my ass, rubbing it in. He pauses briefly to pick up his phone from the nightstand. He then lines himself up and works the head of his cock inside and stops. I feel myself stretching around him, and I moan his name as I push against him, taking him deeper.

“That's it, that's my girl,” he murmurs, “get it all in that tight little ass. I know you can take it.” As he pushes himself deeper inside me, he throws his head back and swears in his native tongue, digging his nails into my skin. I grip the sheets of the bed and bury my face into the pillow under my head, screaming my pleasure into it. 

“Fuck, min älskling. Your ass feels so good around my cock.” He finishes his sentence with a spank, making me yelp. With a final drop of his spit, Aether begins to slowly pump in and out of me, growling loudly, his voice echoing off the walls. The sensation of him filling my hole was the only thing I could focus on. The rest of my body went numb, and it was an exquisite mix of pleasure and pain. 

I moan something incoherent, before Aether grips my hair at the scalp with his free hand, and brings his phone to my face. “What was that, baby?” he hisses, maintaining his slow pumping in and out of my ass, using my hair as leverage. 

I look into the lens of the camera, narrowing my eyes, and licking my lower lip. “I want it harder. Fuck me harder, “ I repeat, biting my lip and moaning loudly. I feel like a porn star, and I’m definitely hamming it up for the fun of it. 

“Heh, is that so?” Aether replies, setting his phone back down on the nightstand. He languidly pulls out of me, and I gasp from the sudden emptiness. He flips me onto my back and I look up at his darkened eyes, accentuated by his silver mask. He lifts his mask up and spits on his hand before rubbing it all over his cock and on my ass. He grabs me by the hips and lifts my bottom half up towards him. I squeal and giggle, and moan softly in anticipation. 

“Touch yourself, baby,” he says, rubbing his cock over my hole. “I want that sweet cunt to cum for me.” 

Aether grabs the phone once more and points the camera at me. I giggle and slip two fingers into my mouth, licking them and getting them ready. My hand trails its way down between my breasts, past my belly, and down to my waiting, aching, and wet cunt. Aether follows my hand’s movement with his phone, stroking himself with his free hand, and moaning softly as he watches me. 

“F-fuck…,” he grumbles, breathing heavily. I was more than certain he had a caged animal inside him that was waiting to pounce me. 

I begin to slowly circle my clit, throwing my head back and breathing heavily, moaning his name. 

“That's right, min söta, say my name,” he hisses, as he pushes himself back into my tight entrance. 

As Aether slips himself inside my ass, my fingers slip inside my wet cunt, and I'm completely filled up. I scream in pleasure, throwing my head back and bucking my hips up to meet his. He begins to pump himself hard and fast, and my fingers follow his movements, touching my sweet spot with each thrust . Aether swears and growls, and his reactions begin to spark a fire in the pit of my belly. He watches me please myself through the screen of his phone, and I watch as his chest expands and collapses rhythmically with each heavy breath. 

“I want you to cum on me, Aether,” I say breathlessly, nearing my climax. He throws his head back, driving into me harder and faster, his breathing becoming ragged and heavier. I reach up to his arms, clawing at them, drawing a bit of blood. He winces and hisses, his nails digging into my hips in retaliation. 

My senses become fuzzy, and my vision becomes blurry. My heart races, and my breathing becomes fast and heavy. I clutch the bed sheets around me, almost tearing into them with my nails. Finally, I arch my back, lifting myself off the bed, and scream loudly, my voice echoing across the room. The walls of my cunt squeeze around my fingers, and the walls of my ass squeeze around Aether’s cock, making him growl something incoherent. 

My orgasm triggers his, as he pulls out of me and holds his phone steady. Suddenly, a loud, animalistic roar erupts from behind his mask, as he spills his seed all over my torso, reaching as far as my breasts. Aether's body glistens with sweat, his chest rises and falls with each heavy breath.

I giggle, looking up at the phone’s lens. I playfully take a bit of his cum from my belly and raise my fingers to my lips, tasting him and myself off of my hand. 

“Oh, fuck that's hot,” he grumbles, adjusting his mask. “Okay, now wave bye to the camera, you sexy mess.” 

He winks, pushing the camera towards me. I blow a kiss at the camera and wave goodbye before he stops recording and tosses the phone aside. 

Exhausted, he flops on top of me, sighing heavily. A disgusted groan escapes him as he rolls off of me. “Shit…,” he mumbles, wiping his torso. “Why do you girls love this stuff all over your bodies?” He chuckles as he grabs a discarded towel and wipes himself down. He rolls over and wipes me down as well. Tossing the towel to the floor, he rests his head on my chest, and sighs happily. I run my fingers over his mask.

“So, that was different, huh?” I say. Silence. As I look down at him, I see his eyes are closed and he's beginning to snore. I sigh and roll my eyes. “Fuck, you go to sleep so fast.” I shrug and nuzzle against him, drifting off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

# **Epilogue

# 

******

Birds chirp outside my window, the sun beams down on my face. It's morning, and I have a killer hangover. Shielding my aching eyes from the blinding light, I groan in defeat. 

“I might as well get up,” I mumble, tossing the blanket off of myself. 

Aether’s side of the bed was empty. I check the time on the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand, and furrow my eyebrows. 

“It's fucking 7 AM. What the hell is he doing awake so early?” 

I climb out of bed, throw a bathrobe over my body and make my way down out the door, yawning and scratching my head. 

As I make my way downstairs to the kitchen, I hear strange noises. Walking closer, I realize that I'm hearing moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin. I reach the kitchen and I see Aether sitting at the dining table, in his smoking jacket, with his stupid glasses over his mask. In one hand he has a cigarette, and the other hand holds his phone, which was where the sounds of moaning and skin slapping was emanating from.

“What, on God’s green Earth, are you doing?” I slur, furrowing my eyebrows and rubbing my eyes. 

Without looking up at me, he takes a drag from his cigarette, and sets it down onto the ashtray, before picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip. “I'm watching a porn video I found,” he says nonchalantly. 

I walk farther into the kitchen and grab a Motrin and a glass of water. 

“Want to watch it with me?” he teases, looking over at me. 

I take a sip of water, swallow the pill, and look back over at him. “Don't you think it's a little too early to be watching porn?” I begin to walk over to him, taking another sip of my water. 

“Not when this particular porn stars us.” This little fact made me spit out my drink. 

“Excuse me?!” I run over to his side and watch his screen. I was immediately mortified. “We made a sex tape last night?!” My face was flushed, and I held my hand over my eyes. 

“Yeah, I didn't remember either until I found it on my phone,” he says, taking another sip of his coffee. “We had to have been absolutely wasted last night if we don't even remember that we made a porn.” He chuckles and takes my hand and kisses it. 

I grab his phone and watch it. As I watch, I shrug and smile. “Well, this is pretty hot.” I start walking away from him, towards the bedroom. 

“I wonder how much Tiger Beat would pay me if I sent this in to them.” I giggle as I begin to walk a bit faster. 

“DON’T YOU DARE!” he yells, springing out of his seat. 

“Catch me if you can!” I yell back, as I squeal and clutch his phone to my heart, bolting back upstairs.


End file.
